Who is Jack Smith?
by willywheat223
Summary: When a mysterious pony with a shady past wanders into Ponyville, will he make new friends? Or will the residents of Ponyville be caught in the cross fire between this new pony and his past? R


Jack was a 13 year old orphan stallion. His parents were killed in a bank robbery. He had golden brown skin and a white main and tail. His cutie mark was a red book with a purple ribbon sticking out the top. Jack was an only child. Because of this Jack had never stayed in one city for long. Jack only owned a collar that he always wore around his neck, a bowtie, and a pair of thick black glasses that framed his shinning blue eyes. Jack was shy and a loner, which made his life a lot easier, because he never got emotionally attached to anypony.

Today Jack was going to Ponyville. He had been traveling towards the city for a few days, but he kept avoiding it because he had been told there were a lot of ponies there. Jack slowly walked into the town and looked side to side. Jack let out a sigh of relief. Jack started walking towards the town square. A pink pony jumped out from behind a bush facing Jack. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and you must be new in town because I know everypony that lives here but I don't know so I won't be able to say I know everypony if I don't know you." The pink pony said. "I'm Jack. I'm just passing through. Do you know where I could spend a few nights?" Jack asked as he noticed the pink pony's cutie mark was a bunch of balloons. "Of course! That big brown building over there has comfy beds." Pinkie Pie nodded towards a large square brown building. Jack nodded. "Thanks." He said as he walked towards the building. "I'll see you around!" Pinkie called out to him. Jack shook his head.

Jack walked into the building and strait up to the front desk. "Name please." The young pony behind the desk said. "My name's Jack." He said. The desk pony looked up at him. "And your last name?" She asked. Jack shook his head. "I don't have a last name. It's just Jack." He said. The desk pony eyed him suspiciously before typing his name into the computer. The pony nodded and pushed a key across the counter. "Down the hall, 7th door on the left. It's 10 bits per night." Jack nodded and pushed 20 bits across the counter. "10 for tonight, 10 for tomorrow." Jack said as he took the key and walked out the door.

Jack looked around the town square before he saw a large tree house. Jack set off for the large tree. When he got there he saw a sign that said _Ponyville Library. Please come in. _Jack smiled and was about to enter when he heard a loud feminine scream coming from behind the building. Jack ran around the building and looked around. After a moment Jack saw a purple unicorn laying on the ground, a yellow skinned stallion wearing the outfit of a royal guard standing over the unicorn with a sword in its mouth. The stallion's sword was aimed at the unicorns throat. Jack galloped towards the two and head butted the stallion in the side, sending him and his sword flying in opposite directions. The stallion jumped up and looked at Jack. "This doesn't concern you child. Just leave now and you won't get hurt." The stallion called to Jack. "Is this how you have fun? By beating up innocent mares?" Jack called to the other pony, who snorted. "This is your last warning. Leave now and you'll live to see tomorrow." The stallion walked over to his sword and picked it up before turning to look at Jack. Jack didn't move, so the other pony ran towards Jack and tried to hit him with his sword. Jack dogged the sword and kicked him in the face, causing the sword to fly into a nearby tree. Jack then kicked the stallion in the stomach. The stallion looked at Jack before galloping away. Jack walked over to the unicorn and nudged her cheek. The unicorns eyelids began to flutter before opening. The unicorn gasped and tried to stand up, only to succeed in falling over again. Jack put his head under her left front leg to help her stand. "Where do you live?" Jack asked. The unicorn nodded towards the library. Jack helped the unicorn to the doors and into the building.

When Jack walked into the building he saw a purple dragon with a green underbelly. The dragon ran up to Jack and the unicorn. "What happened?" The dragon asked. Jack looked at him. "She was attacked by a royal guard. Is there somewhere she can rest?" Jack asked. The dragon nodded and led Jack up the stairs to a bedroom. Jack put the unicorn into the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Jack walked down the stairs with the dragon. "My name's Spike, and that was Twilight Sparkle." The dragon said. "I'm Jack. Twilight needs to rest." Jack said as they walked towards the door. "Thanks for saving her. She's like a mother to me, and I don't know what I would do if I lost her." Spike said as Jack stood in the door. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. Lots of rest is all she needs. I'll come back tomorrow to check up on her." Jack said as he looked at Spike. "Alright. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The dragon said. Jack nodded and started walking towards the town square.

Jack walked over to the large fountain that was in the center and looked into the water. Jack fixed his bowtie with his front hooves before looking around. Jack saw a building with a large colourful sign. "Sugar Cube Corner." Jack mumbled to himself as he walked into the building. Jack looked around and saw lots of colourful sweets and treats. Jack took a seat at a two pony table beside a window. Pinkie Pie walked over to him with a big smile. "Hi! I told you I'd see you again. What can I get you?" Pinkie asked as Jack looked over the menu. "Can I just get a couple of muffins?" Jack asked. Pinkie nodded and took the menu from Jack. She returned a moment later with a plate with two muffins on it. She put the plate on the table and walked away. Jack picked up a muffin with his front hooves and took a bite as he looked out the window. Jack looked over as Pinkie Pie walked over to him. "How are you enjoying Ponyville so far?" She asked as Jack looked around the store. "I like it here. I think I might stay for a while." Jack said with a smile on his face. "Good! Maybe I'll see you in here often." Pinkie said as she walked away. Jack smiled and finished his muffins. Jack calculated that his two muffins would cost 2 bits. Jack left 10 bits on the table and left the store.

When Jack was outside he started walking back towards the hotel he was staying in. Jack walked into the hotel and smiled at the desk pony, who smiled back at him. Jack walked into his room and shut the door. Jack untied his bowtie and tossed his glasses onto the bedside table before he flopped down onto the bed. Jack fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**The next day.**

Jack awoke to a knock at the door. Jack sighed and rolled off the bed. Jack put his glasses on and walked over to the door. Jack opened the door before realizing he didn't brush his main or tie his bowtie. Jack smiled when he saw Twilight Sparkle and Spike standing outside. "Good morning. How do you feel?" Jack asked Twilight. "I feel alright. I just came by to thank you for saving me." Twilight said sheepishly. "You're welcome. I couldn't let an innocent mare be treated like that." Jack said before looking at Spike. "I thought I told you to keep her in bed." Spike nodded. "She said she was fine and that she wanted to meet you." Spike said nervously. Jack looked back at Twilight, who was staring at him. "Sorry I'm such a mess. I wasn't really expecting anypony." Jack said with a nervous smile. Twilight smiled back. "Sorry about waking you." Twilight said. Jack stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. "It's alright. I was just about to go and check on you." Jack said as they walked out of the hotel. "Then it's a good thing I found you. I'm going out of town and I was wondering if you would mind helping Spike around the library?" Twilight asked as they walked towards the fountain in the center of the town square. Jack stopped at the fountain and did up his bowtie while he spoke. "Sure. I don't mind helping out as long as Spike doesn't mind me lending a hoof." Jack turned around to look at Twilight and Spike. "I don't mind." Was all Spike said. Twilight nodded and walked away. "Have fun you two." She called back to them. Jack smiled down to Spike, who was looking at him uneasily. "Let's get started." Spike said with a smile. Jack and Spike started walking towards the library.

"So what are we doing?" Jack asked as they walked into the library. "Twilight asked me to tidy up the library. So we're going to make sure all the books are where they belong and wash all the tables." Spike said as he walked over to a bucket of soapy water and picked up a cloth. "I'll start on the tables, you start on the books. Alright?" Spike asked. Jack nodded and went over to a small pile of books that was on the floor. Jack started reading the codes that were on the sides of the books and began putting them away while Spike washed down the tables. The two worked in silence.

A surprising three hours later Jack and Spike were done. "That was really quick." Spike commented when he and Jack were finished. Jack shrugged. "No really! I've never finished cleaning the library that quickly, not even with Twilight." Spike said as they sat down at a table. "Maybe I should help out more often." Jack said with a little chuckle. Spike chuckled as well. Jack stared at Spike. They sat in silence. "What?" Spike asked nervously. "I'm sorry. I've just never seen a real dragon living with a unicorn before." Jack said with a small smile. Spike smiled as well. "Jack, do you mind if I ask how you got your cutie mark?" Spike asked nervously. "Of course I don't mind. Before I started traveling I had sworn to read every book in existence. All I ever did in my free time was read. So I guess that's how I got it." Jack said as he looked around the library. "I guess you'll be here a while then." Spike said as he also looked around the library. "Ya. Do you mind if I ask, what's the relationship between you and Twilight?" Jack asked. Spike looked at him. "She's like a big sister to me. Why?" Spike looked at Jack suspiciously. "Don't worry, I don't plan on trying to pick up your sister. With my kind of lifestyle a relationship would never work." Jack assured Spike, who softened a little. The two heard the front door open. They both looked towards the door as a blue pegisi with a rainbow mane and tail. "Hey Rainbow this is Jack. Jack, this is Rainbow Dash." Spike said when the blue pony got over to them. "Hi Jack." Rainbow Dash said happily. "Hi." Jack said simply. Rainbow Dash eyed Jack up and down. "How old are you?" She asked suddenly. "I-I'm 13." Jack stuttered. "I've never seen a pony as young as you with a white main." Jack looked at her intently. "Where's Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "She had to leave Ponyville for a few hours." Spike said. Rainbow Dash looked at him and smiled. "Ok. Rarity needs your help with something." At the mention or Rarity's name Spike jumped up and ran out the door. "Wow. I've never seen anypony run that quickly." Jack said as he and Rainbow Dash walked out of the library. "Well then you've never seen Rarity. She could get any stallion she wanted. Spike obviously has a crush on her." She said. "She could have _nearly _any stallion she wanted." Jack said as they sat down at the fountain in the town square. Rainbow looked around before she saw a white unicorn. Rainbow pointed over at her with her hoof. "That's Rarity." Rainbow said. Jack looked at Rarity. "I still say _nearly_ any stallion." Rainbow Dash gave him a look of pure shock. "You mean you're not even slightly attracted to her?" Jack shook his head. "And you're sure you're attracted to mares, not stallions?" Jack blushed slightly. "I'm sure. Besides, even if I was attracted to Rarity, I'd have no chance with her." Jack said, before he looked into the fountain, only to see his main was still a mess. Rainbow Dash nodded as she looked Jack over once again. "Probably not. You're a little young for her." Jack looked back at her and smiled. "Definitely. And I probably won't be here long enough to be in a stable relationship." Jack said as he looked around. "How long will you be here?" Rainbow asked as Jack looked at her. "Long enough to read every book in the library. Unless I find a reason to stay here longer." He responded. "What's your 'type'?" Rainbow asked suddenly. Jack thought for a moment. "I guess if I had a type it would be either somepony that most ponies don't pay much attention to, or dragons." Jack said as he watched a gray Pegasus fly over head. "That's Ditzy Doo. She's the local mail mare." "Is she in a relationship?" Jack asked after a moment. Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No stallion wants her because she's incredibly clumsy." Jack looked at Rainbow Dash. "What about you? Anyone special in your life?" Rainbow blushed slightly. "Not really. What about you? There's gotta be someone you've felt emotionally attached to?" Dash asked. Jack shook his head. "I've never felt anything for anypony after my parents died. Well, there was one girl, but it'd never work." "Why not?" Rainbow Dash was getting overly curious about Ponyville's newest resident. "She's a 6 year old dragon named Lisa. I'm a 13 year old earth pony. Her parents knew I would leave eventually and break her heart, so they told me that I wasn't allowed to be with her." Jack said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I'm sure you'll find somepony to love. You just have to look." Jack took the hint and looked around. Everywhere he looked he saw ponies walking around. Jack looked back at Rainbow Dash and smiled. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I just have to look." Rainbow smiled and looked Jack over. "I wana introduce you to a friend of mine." She said as she stood up. Jack stood up and followed her. Rainbow Dash led Jack to a hill with a cottage at the very top.

When they got there Jack looked up at the cottage. They started walking up the hill. Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. Silence. She knocked again, louder this time. "Fluttershy, it's Rainbow Dash!" After a moment the door opened just enough to let Jack see a big blue eye and a yellow snout. "Hi Rainbow. What's up?" The yellow pony asked in a very quiet voice. "I want you to meet someone." Fluttershy opened the door so that Jack could see a yellow Pegasus with blue eyes. Jack smiled at her. "H-Hi. I'm Fluttershy." The Pegasus said nervously. "I'm Jack." Jack looked into her eyes. Jack snapped his eyes and mouth shut and looked at the ground. Jack grunted as his mind was flooded with new memories. "What's wrong Jack?" Rainbow Dash asked. Jack let out a staggered breath before he looked up and opened his eyes. Jack looked at Fluttershy again, who was looking very scarred. "So much loss and so much pain." Jack said quietly. Fluttershy gave him a confused look. "Living in fear since childhood. No pony should ever live like that." Jack said a little louder now. "So few memories of happiness. Orphaned at the age of 4 as an only child. I know how that feels, being alone for so long." Jack said in a soft voice. "How did you know that?" Fluttershy asked nervously. Jack smiled at her. "It's not important." Fluttershy starred at Jack. "Well, that's Fluttershy." Rainbow said after Fluttershy had awkwardly shut the door. Jack and Rainbow Dash started walking back towards town. "She seemed scarred." Jack said slowly. Rainbow nodded. "She's always scarred." Jack nodded as they re-entered the town. Jack looked around and say Rarity looking very angry. "What's her problem?" Jack asked, and Rainbow Dash looked at Rarity. "Let's go find out." Dash and Jack walked over to where Rarity was standing. "What's wrong Rarity?" Dash asked. Rarity looked at her. "Spike just told me I'd look better as a dragon!" Rarity yelled. "I'm sure he meant it as a complement." Rainbow Dash said to the angry pony. "Can't say he's wrong." Jack said quietly. Rarity glared at him. "And who are you?" She demanded. "I'm Jack." He said simply. Rarity snorted and stomped off. Rainbow Dash looked at Jack. "Why did you have to say that?" She asked. Jack grinned slightly. "Because it's true. She probably would look better as a dragon." Jack said, smiling as he imagined what Rarity would look like as a dragon. Dash clacked her hooves together. Jack shook his head as he snapped back to reality. "Sorry about spacing out like that. But Spike probably did mean it as a complement. I'm sure he meant well by it." Jack said, trying not to get onto Rainbow Dash's bad-side. "You're probably right. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow Jack." She said. Jack nodded and walked back to his hotel room. Jack undid his bowtie and tossed his glasses onto the bedside table before he laid down on the bed. Jack starred at the sealing for a few minutes until he fell asleep.

**The next day.**

Jack woke up to a panicked knocking at his door. Jack got up and went over to the door. When he opened the door he saw Twilight Sparkle outside. "What's up Twilight?" Jack asked as he let the mare into his room. "I'm sorry about waking you but I didn't know who else to turn to." She said as Jack put on his glasses. "What's wrong?" He asked. A few tears rolled down Twilight's cheeks. "Spike locked himself in the library and he won't let anypony in." Twilight began to cry even more. Jack put his right hoof on her back. After a moment Jack did up his bowtie and stood up. "Let's go." Jack said. Twilight stood up. "Where are we going?" She asked as they left the room. "We're going to the library. Spike's obviously depressed, but he might feel more comfortable talking to a stallion closer to his age that'll understand why he's sad." Jack said as they walked past Sugar Cube Corner. "How do you plan to get in? Applejack's been trying to break the door down but Spike barricaded it." Twilight said as they neared the library. "The library has windows right? I'll just go through a window. Simple." Jack said as they got to the library. Jack saw a blonde haired orange pony with a cowboy hat ramming the door with her shoulder. "Stop that, you'll just hurt yourself." Jack said as he walked over to the library. "Who are you then?" The pony asked in a southern accent. "I'm Jack. You must be Applejack. If you keep doing that you'll bust your shoulder." Jack said as he walked around the library. Jack saw a window that was low enough for him to reach and smiled. Jack picked up a medium sized rock and threw it through the window. Jack hoped through the broken window and heard Spike crying. Jack followed the crying up to the room that he had left Twilight in on his first day. Jack knocked on the open door. He could easily see Spike crying on a fairly large bed. "Spike?" Jack said. Spike just continued crying openly. Jack walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Spike, I know what happened. And I understand that you meant it as a complement. But Rarity doesn't think the same way we do. She probably thinks she couldn't be prettier. You just need to forget about he for a while." Jack said as he rubbed the baby dragons' back with his hoof. Spike looked at him. "How?" Was all he said. Jack thought for a moment. "Does Sugar Cube Corner sell alcohol?" Spike shook his head with a confused look on his face. Jack smiled. "Then we're going out of town. I know of a little town a few miles west. I'm friends with one of the bartenders there. He gets me my drinks for free." Jack said happily. Spike thought for a moment. "I don't know. Twilight said I shouldn't drink alcohol." He said. Jack nodded. "And she's right. No pony should drink too much. But I think it'll be good for you to forget about Rarity for a night, and alcohol will definitely help with that." Jack said before he stood up. Spike smiled and stood up as well. "Then let's go." Jack smiled at him and they walked down the stairs. They walked to the front door, which was still heavily barricaded. "How did you get in?" Spike asked Jack as they cleared the door. "I smashed a window with a rock." Jack said simply.

After a moment they had the door cleared. Jack opened the door and walked outside, where Twilight and a few other ponies were anxiously waiting to see whether or not Jack had succeeded in bringing Spike out of the library. They all smiled when they saw Spike walk out behind Jack. Twilight ran up to Spike and hugged him. Spike hugged back. "I'm sorry about that Twi." Spike said as they hugged. "It's alright Spike. I'm just glad Jack could get you out." Twilight said happily. Jack smiled at her. "Sorry Twilight, but I'm going to have to take Spike away for the night. I think Spike needs to forget about Rarity for a few hours so I'm taking him out of town for the night. He's gonna crash at my place when we get back." Jack said. Twilight looked sceptical, so Jack said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to him." Twilight nodded and stopped hugging Spike. Jack smiled and walked up to them. Spike and Jack started walking towards the outskirts of town. Jack led Spike to a town about 5 miles away.

When they got to the town Jack led Spike to a short brown building with a large neon sign with the words _Club Neon. _"This is where I come any time I need to feel better." Jack said as he led Spike into the club. Spike looked around. There were ponies drinking, chatting, and singing karaoke. Jack led Spike up to the bar where they took a seat on two bar stools. A bartender unicorn walked over to them. "Hey there Jack. What's yer poison?" The bartender asked. "I'll take the usual, and my friend here'll have a Molson. My friend here has a girl he wants to forget about for a few hours." Jack said as the bartender got a bottle of beer and a Mason jar filled with moonshine. He was about to put them down when he looked at Spike. "He of age?" The unicorn asked. Jack smiled a little. "Phillip, I'm not of age. Trust me, he's old enough. Besides, dragons mature faster that ponies do." The bartender, Phillip, smiled and gave them their drinks. Jack smiled over at Spike, who took a sip of his beer. "So, who is she?" Phillip asked after a moment. "Her names Rarity." Spike said solemnly. "Spike here has had a crush on her from the moment he saw her. Spike screwed it up by saying she would look better as a dragon, but I can't say he's wrong. She probably would look better. But she doesn't see things like we do. I thought it'd be good for him to forget about her for a few hours." Jack said before he drank some of his moonshine. Phillip smiled a little more. "Well I'm glad you chose to bring 'im here. I know there are a lot bars you could have taken 'im to." Jack looked around. "I figured I'd take him somewhere I knew we wouldn't get busted for underage drinking. And this is the closest bar with karaoke. I figured we'd get good'n drunk, make complete fools of ourselves on the stage, and cheer him up." Jack said as he and Spike continued to drink and chat.

An hour later Jack and Spike were drunk and singing _Because of You _at karaoke. Jack and Spike stumbled off the stage with huge smiles on their faces. "Alright Spike. Let's get you out' a here." Jack said as they walked past the bar. "See ya later Phillip." Jack said as they stumbled out the door. "So Spike, ya feelin' better?" Jack asked as they started the long walk back to Ponyville. "Ya. It was fun. Thanks." Spike said in his drunken state. "No problem. I haven't had this much fun in 8 years." Jack said as they left town. "What do you think Twilight'll say when she finds out we got drunk?" Spike asked. "She'll probably be angry. But let's not worry about that now. Right now let's focus on getting back to Ponyville safely. We can deal with Twilight in the morning." Jack said as they stumbled down the road. Jack hadn't even thought about what they would tell Twilight when they saw her next. "Jack, what have you been doing for the past 8 years?" Spike asked. Jack looked at him. "Traveling, mostly. I was in the army for 4 years, which took me halfway across the world." Spike looked up at him. "Aren't you too young to be in the army?" He asked. "Well, ya, I guess I am a little young. But I just couldn't pass up a chance to expand my medical knowledge." Jack replied. Jack thought for a moment. "Spike, why were you chasing Rarity all this time?" He asked. "I'll answer that with a question. Have you ever been in love?" Spike asked. Jack looked down at him. "No, I've never been in love. I've never seen a point in love." "What do you mean? Love is everything! You can't live without love!" Spike exclaimed. Jack shrugged as they walked. "I just think that love is pointless. I don't want to start chasing something I know I can never have." Spike thought about what Jack said before he spoke. "Maybe you're right. Maybe love is pointless." A pang of guilt hit Jack when he realized that Spike might never fall in love again now. "Spike, I didn't mean it like that. You shouldn't give up on love. If you think that you love someone then go for it." Spike still looked sceptical. Jack sighed and looked at the ground as they walked. "Spike, let me be honest. I'm afraid of falling in love." Spike gave Jack a confused look. Jack looked at him before continuing. "I'm afraid of falling in love because I always loose the ones I love. I'm afraid that if I fall in love then I'll lose them. The only ones I've ever loved were my parents. I've never had any close friends or family after that. I've given up on love because of my fears, but you shouldn't give up because of that. Just make sure that you actually love someone before you start chasing them." Jack smiled at Spike when he finished his sentence. Spike smiled back at him. "Alright, I'll try again. But I think I'll wait until I'm sure I find 'the one'." Jack nodded. "Good." They chatted absently as they walked. When they got back to Ponyville they walked into the hotel, Jack tossed 20 bits onto the counter, and they walked into Jack's room. Spike slept on the bed and Jack slept on the couch.

**The next day.**

Jack woke up with a throbbing headache and somepony knocking loudly on the door. Jack rolled off the couch and smacked his forehead off of the coffee table. Jack grumbled and stumbled over to the door. Jack opened the door and smiled a bit. "Good morning Twilight." Jack said to the purple unicorn, who smiled back. "Good morning Jack. Did you and Spike have fun last night?" Jack nodded and invited her in. Twilight walked into the room and looked around. Jack walked over to the sleeping baby dragon and nudged him with his nose. Spike groaned and rolled over. Jack frowned and nudged Spike again, this time hard enough to make Spike roll onto the floor. Twilight giggled as she watched Spike slowly stand up and rub his head. "What did ya do that for?" Spike asked as he got his bearings. Jack smiled at him. "Twilight's here." Jack said simply. Spike looked and Twilight and smiled nervously. "What's up Twi?" Spike asked nervously. Twilight smiled at him. "I came to see if my assistant was up to helping me today?" She asked. Spike smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll help." Spike said. Jack smiled as he fixed his bowtie. "Twilight, does the library have books on the history of Ponyville?" Jack asked as they walked out of his hotel room. "Of course. Why?" Jack smiled at her as they left the hotel. "I just wana check something." Jack said simply. Twilight looked at him nervously. "What did you two do last night?" She asked. Jack and Spike shared a nervous glance. "We... went out and got drunk." Jack replied honestly. Twilight was at a loss for words. "Why... How..." Jack smiled as they walked towards the library. "Don't worry, I made sure nothing bad happened. We left before he got too drunk." Twilight remained silent as they neared the library.

"What are you trying to find?" Spike asked Jack as they entered the library. Jack started walking towards a row of bookshelves near the back of the room. "I've been in wars. I was told I wouldn't be in any books. I need to make sure." Jack said as he started walking down one of the isles. Jack started collecting history books. After he had a large stack of books he walked over to a table, sat down, and started reading the books while Spike helped Twilight with her studies. Spike glanced over at Jack, who was still reading the history books. Spike was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Spike walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was a thick, black book. Sitting on the book was a small key and a folded black piece of plastic. Spike picked up the items and walked over to Twilight. Spike placed the items beside the book Twilight was reading. Twilight looked at the items. "They just appeared at the door." Spike said simply. Twilight picked up the piece of plastic and opened it. Inside of the plastic there was a piece of blank paper behind a piece of clear plastic. Twilight put the plastic down and picked up the book. She opened the book to the first page. All the page said was the authors name. Twilight gasped. "Jack, you need to see this." She called out to Jack. Jack walked over to Twilight and Spike. Twilight levitated the book so that Jack could read it. When Jack read the authors name he grinned. Jack looked at Twilight and Spike. "Have you ever..." Twilight began, but Jack spoke before she finished. "Nope!" He exclaimed. The author was Jack. "But the author's you!" Spike said loudly. Jack took the book and closed it. "This book is from the future." "How can you tell?" Twilight asked as Jack examined the outside of the book. Jack smelled the air. "Smell that?" Jack started sniffing the book. Jack pulled away. "Ozone. A lot of it. Any page of this book could change history." Jack said with a serious tone and face. Jack smiled like a child. "Wait, why would someone take the time to learn how to send things back in time if we couldn't use what they sent?" Twilight asked Jack, who looked at the folded piece of plastic. "That might tell us why." He said as he reached for the plastic. Jack opened the plastic and looked at the paper inside. "It's blank." Twilight said. Jack shook his head. He turned the paper so she could read it. The paper said:

**Send the book to Princess Luna**

"Physic paper. Says whatever I want it to. But I'm not controlling it. Somehow someone figured out how to make it work in a different time period as the controller." Jack said as he looked at the key. Jack slowly picked up the key and examined it as though it was a precious jewel. Jack glanced up at Spike and Twilight. "Either of you seen a blue wooden box recently?" The two shook their heads. Jack frowned. "Why?" Spike asked. "Not important. But I think I should take this book to Princess Luna personally. She might know why someone would send these items back through time." Jack said as he starred absently at the book cover. It was blank. "Is something wrong?" Twilight asked. "I feel like I've seen this book somewhere before." Jack was fighting the urge to open the book. "If you wrote the book, isn't it alright for you to read it?" Twilight asked as Jack flipped the book over several times in his hooves. "The only one that can read this book is Princess Luna. Someone tried to send this book to her. I wana find out why. If I wrote this book it means I know someone who can send things through time. It can't be Princess Celestia, she would be able to send it directly to Luna." Jack's eyes drifted over to the small key. "Although, I could have sent the book." Twilight and Spike gave him confused looks. Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I might as well tell you two. I can use magic. My mother was a unicorn. My father was the type of dragon that can use magic, much like you Spike. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia trained me to use unicorn magic. A friend of mine taught me to use dragon magic. You shoulda' seen me as a young colt. I once levitated my first grade teacher out an open window just because she wouldn't let my class go after school. But my appearance, was... different. I had the tail of a dragon. Eventually my current tail grew in." Jack explained. Twilight and Spike just stared at Jack blankly. "Does that mean you're cold-blooded?" Spike asked suddenly. Jack nodded. Spike smiled at him. Jack looked directly at Twilight. "If you see a big blue wooden box tell me." Jack glanced up at the clock. It was 7:30pm. "I need to go give Luna this book. Anyone wana come with me?" Jack asked with a smile. Spike looked up at Twilight with an anxious look. Twilight glanced down at Spike before smiling at Jack. "Since the library's closed tomorrow we don't need to worry about getting to bed early." Twilight said happily. Twilight suddenly jumped up and ran up stairs. Jack gave Spike a confused look. Spike just shrugged his shoulders.

A moment later Twilight ran back downstairs with a book bag draped over her back. She ran up to Jack and gave him the bag. Jack smiled as he draped it over his shoulder. "Thanks Twilight. I've never had a book bag before. This is great." Jack said happily. "It's just a little thanks for saving my life when you first came to town. Sorry It took so long, I could never find the right time to bring it up." Twilight said nervously. Tears were building up in Jack's eyes. Jack was speechless. Jack smiled and hugged Twilight tightly. "Thank you." Jack whispered into Twilight's ear. "You're welcome Jack." She whispered back. Jack pulled away and put the key, physic paper, and the book into his new book bag. "Let's get going. I want us to get to the royal castle a little after nightfall." Jack said as they walked out of the library. Jack started sniffing the air as they walked. "Something wrong?" Spike asked after a moment. Jack stopped walking and turned around. Behind them was a white Alicorn with a sun cutie mark. Spike and Twilight bowed. Jack saluted. "How did you know I was here?" Princess Celestia asked. Jack smiled and put his hoof down. "No offence Princess, but you stink of Ozone." Jack said with a smile. The Princess smiled at him. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Where are you three off to?" Celestia asked. "We're off to see your sister. We got a message and a book." Jack reached into his book bag and handed the physic paper to Celestia. "Who's it from?" Celestia asked as she gave Jack back the paper. "We don't know. All we know is it's from the future." Jack explained. Celestia gave Jack a curious look. Jack grinned. "I wrote it. Problem is, I haven't written a single book in my life. This book is from the future." Jack said with a huge smile. Celestia smiled as well. "Well, I'll let you three be on your way." Jack nodded once. "Well, I'll see you three later." Celestia said before she teleported away. Jack smiled at Twilight and Spike. "Let's head out." Jack said in an overly-cheerful voice. Twilight nodded and they started walking again.

After a moment Spike looked up at Jack. "What did she mean when she said "I don't think I'll ever get used to that"?" He asked. Jack glanced down at him. "She means my amazing sense of smell." Jack responded. "So, what you're saying is, you've met Princess Celestia before?" Twilight asked as they neared Fluttershy's cottage. Jack grinned slightly. "Oh ya. And her sister. I was there when she was banished to the moon." Jack said as he remembered memories from when Luna got banished. "But, that was a thousand years ago. How were you there?" Spike informed him. Jack grinned a little more. "All in good time Spike. You'll both find out soon. But right now I haven't got the time to explain it all. Right now we've got a book to deliver to someone that I haven't seen in a thousand years." Jack said as they began walking towards the royal castle. "Jack, do you think Princess Luna will remember you?" Twilight asked. Jack thought for a moment. "Definitely. She'll remember me, but she won't recognize me. I've changed a lot in a thousand years. She probably has as well." Jack said. The three walked in silence for a while.

After about half an hour Jack started to sing quietly. Neither Twilight nor Spike could understand what he was saying, but they enjoyed listening. "What language is that?" Twilight asked abruptly after a few minutes. Jack stopped singing and looked at her. "What?" He asked. "That song, what language was it?" Jack chuckled nervously. "High School Gallifreyan." Jack said without thinking. "What's _Gallifreyan_?" Twilight asked. Jack gave her a nervous look. "It doesn't matter. You'll find out after I find that box. It'll help me explain everything." Jack replied, not really answering the question. "Is Fluttershy single?" Jack asked abruptly after a few moments. Spike looked up at him with a confused look. "Ya, she's single. Well, unless you include all those animals she has." Jack smiled down at him. "Animals? Does she ever get anyone to check up on the animals, to make sure they're healthy?" Jack asked with great interest. Spike and Twilight exchanged confused glances. "She does it all herself. She doesn't trust anyone enough to let them look at them." Twilight said. Jack looked up and smiled when he saw the Royal Castle. "The Royal Castle. Built over two thousand years ago for any of the rulers of Equestria by a small group of Earth Ponies. 14 rooms including 3 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, a large kitchen, a large dining room, a basement, and several rooms that, when I was last there, were mostly empty. And a fairly large library." Jack said as they neared the entrance where two unicorns were standing guard. Jack walked right up to them and smiled when they bowed to him. "I told you that there's no need to bow." The unicorns stopped bowing. "Sorry sir." The unicorn on the left said quietly. "It's alright, you're just following regulations. We're here to see Princess Luna." The unicorns nodded as Jack, Twilight, and Spike walked through the entrance. "Why did they bow for you?" Twilight asked. "I saved Princess Celestia from a terrorist attack a few years back." Jack said simply. They walked into the dining room just as Princess Luna was finishing her breakfast. "Good evening Princess Luna." Jack said when she noticed them. Spike and Twilight bowed as Luna walked towards them. "Good evening." She said before eyeing Jack suspiciously. Her eyes locked on the bowtie. Luna smiled brightly and hugged Jack, right before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Jack smiled when the Princess broke the kiss. "I missed you so much." Luna whispered in Jack's ear. "I've been waiting for you." Jack whispered back.

After a moment Twilight cleared her throat awkwardly. Jack and Luna turned to Spike and Twilight. "What was that about?" Spike asked slowly. Jack and Luna looked at each other nervously. "Should we tell them?" Jack asked. Luna nodded once and they looked back at Spike and Twilight. "Luna and I have been...um... dating, for the past 1200 years." Jack said nervously. Spike grinned at him. "Um... ok then." Twilight said nervously. Jack smiled at her nervousness before remembering why they were there. Jack reached into his book bag and pulled out the black book. "We were told to bring this to you." Luna levitated the book from Jack and placed it on a nearby table. They all walked over to the book as the Princess opened it with her magic. Inside the book was an intricate series of circles. "I don't understand what is says." Twilight said after they stared at the page for a few moments. "I know every language on the planet, but even I don't understand it." Luna responded. Jack began flipping through the book, his eyes skimming through the pages, his eyes scanning each page before quickly flipping to the next one. "Can you understand it?" Spike asked. "Yes." Jack responded simply. "What language is it?" Twilight asked as Jack continued flipping through the book. "High School Gallifreyan. The last known language of the Timelords." Jack said as he finished the book. "I wrote a book that only I could read." Jack looked at Luna. "Have you seen my TARDIS?" He asked. Luna shook her head before her horn started to glow. "I did, however, find this." She said as a silver pen-like object with a blue tip floated over to Jack. "You found my Sonic! Thank you soooo much!" Jack said before hugging Luna tightly, causing her to drop it onto the table. Jack pulled away and picked up the device. Jack smiled and pressed the button, which caused the blue part to light up and emit a strange sound. "Fantastic!" Jack yelled. He realised the button, causing the noise and light to stop. Jack put the device into his book bag. "Jack, why did you wait for me for all those years?" Luna asked after a moment. Jack looked at her. "Because I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life." Jack said back. "Ya but a thousand years? Wasn't there anyone else?" Luna asked, trying to get Jack to confess that he fell for someone else. Jack shook his head. "No one. It didn't feel right going after someone else." Jack said honestly. Luna nuzzled Jacks' cheek affectionately. "You're so sweet." She said happily. "I know." Jack responded with a smile. Jack looked around the room before looking at the clock. It was 12:00am. "We should probably get going." They said their good-byes and left.

"Who else knows about your relationship with Princess Luna?" Twilight asked after she was sure they were out of earshot of the guards. "Only Princess Celestia knows. Luna thought it was best if no one knew. It would be difficult to explain how she was dating somepony for over 1000 years. It would also be hard to explain how that pony was spread out throughout time with his blue wooden box but how neither never ages." Jack said. "Or how that pony is really an alien from another planet that has two hearts and looks like a regular pony that can live forever unless both hearts stop at the same time and can avoid death by regenerating into a completely new being." Jack said quickly. Twilight and Spike shared a confused look before looking at Jack. "You're not making any sense." Spike said to Jack. "Excuse me, I am making perfect sense. You're just not keeping up." Jack said back. "So... what are you talking about?" Twilight asked as they continued walking back to Ponyville. Jack sighed and looked at Twilight and Spike. "I may as well come out and say everything. But there's so much to tell I don't know where to start." Jack said thoughtfully. "How about the beginning?" Spike suggested. Jack nodded once before he spoke. "The beginning. Right. I'll start with who I am. I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey in the system of Kasterborous. I travel through time and space in that blue box I mentioned earlier. It's called a TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Jack started, before Twilight interrupted him. "I've seen that system on star maps, there's no planet called Gallifrey." She said. "And I've never heard of a species called Timelord." She said slowly. Jack nodded again. "Timelord isn't a species, it's a rank. My species is actually Gallifreyan. And you won't find Gallifrey on any star maps because it's..." Jack trailed off for a few moments before smiling at Twilight. "Never mind. As a Timelord I have stronger bones and a stronger immune system than others. I also have a larger brain capacity and I can speak over 5000 languages. I live a _**lot **_longer than regular ponies." Jack said sadly. "So... if you're not from this world, are you really 13?" Twilight asked. Jack chuckled a little and shook his head _no. _"How old are you then?" Spike asked. Jack looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Umm... I'm... uhh..." Jack tried to do some mental math to figure out his age, but kept coming up blank. Jack chuckled again and looked back at Twilight and Spike, blushing slightly. "I'm not really sure. I lost track after 2200." He said nervously. Spike stifled a laugh. "How do you forget how old you are?" He asked after a moment. Jack grinned sheepishly. "I've been stuck on this planet for 13 years without my TARDIS. She normally reminds me when it's my birthday and how old I'm turning." Jack said sheepishly. "What happened to Gallifrey?" Twilight asked abruptly. Jack halted to a stop. "There was a war. A Time War. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. We lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My Family. My friends. My planet. I don't really want to talk about it. Sorry." Jack said before he started walking away without saying anything else. Spike looked at Twilight as she starred at Jack as he walked away. Twilight looked down at Spike. "I crossed a line didn't I?" Spike nodded and started walking after Jack silently. Twilight ran after Spike. "I didn't know! How was I supposed to know!?" Twilight said when she was walking beside Spike again. Spike jerked himself and Twilight to a stop and glared at her. "When he was first talking about what he really was he didn't say much about his home. If he didn't want to talk about it, why would you ask him about it!?" Spike practically yelled at her. Twilight was taken aback by her assistants sudden outburst. "I... I didn't..." She began, but Spike held up his hand. "Don't. Just... don't." Spike said before he started walking towards Ponyville again. Twilight stared at Spike's back for a few moments before she started walking after him, always staying a few steps behind him and she kept her head down. When they got back to Ponyville they went to the library and went to bed. Jack went back to his Hotel room and went to bed.

**The next day.**

Jack woke up to a light knock on the door. Jack got up and walked over to the door, opening it with a yawn. "Twilight? What're you doing here?"


End file.
